Fire Will Burn Gold
by TIDTMIgirl1
Summary: Jocelyn escaped with Jonathan after the uprising. Jace has been brought up with Valentine for 17 years, whilst Jonathan & Clary live in the NY Institute with the Lightwoods. Sorry for the crappy summary, my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Jocelyn POV_

The only thing I am able to hear is my heavy breathing and the sounds of my horse galloping away to the Fairchild Manor. I have just escaped the Accords Hall and the uprising, on my way to retrieve my son and be free of the Shadowhunter world. I can see the Fairchild Manor coming up as I continue to ride my horse to the east, to make it in time to find my son.

After 5 minutes of anticipation to arrive at my destination, I'm finally here. As soon as I'm near I jump off my horse and run through the manor, frantically sprinting up the stairs and to my bedroom. I open the mahogany door, to find my parents and my son in my bedroom.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" My father looks up at me from a book in his hands. My father is sitting on my bed reading and my mother is continuously rocking Jonathan- my son- back and forth; she looks at me, "Honey, I thought you were at the accords hall, what's wrong?" Their faces are awaiting answers, but I can't give them everything.

"Mother, father, we must leave immediately. Go downstairs and prepare the horses, I'll pack for myself and Jonathan. GO NOW" I say at once, they look at me like I'm delirious.

"Honey, what's going on? Why must we leave immediately?" My mother approaches me looking at me as if I'm some poor injured animal who needs help.

"Because Valentine will come after us. There is an uprising taking action in the city because of the circle, and we need to leave now. We must save ourselves" I say, hoping they'll just listen and do as I say.

"Alright. Adele, come help me get the horses ready. Jocelyn, quickly pack light for you and Jonathan" My father says, we all listen to his orders and get to work immediately.

They run past me to get to the stables, and I grab a duffel bag and stuff some of mine and Jonathan's clothes in there. I take a quick look around the bedroom that Valentine and I share to see if i'm missing anything. My eyes land on a box and I know it's the one my father had made for Jonathan. I cant leave that here.

Quickly putting it in my bag, I grab Jonathan from his cot and place him on my bed and stare into his soulless black eyes. He scares me, my own son scares me. I know he is a demon, but he is my son, is he not? I can't leave him, especially not with Valentine, I can't put my own son through a childhood with him. He'll ruin Jonathan, tare a part what little humanity he has left and use him as weapon.

His eyes will always be black, like his fathers, he'll always have demon blood in him. But I have to give my son a chance. I take a scarf out of my wardrobe and wind it around my neck and make a small carrier for Jonathan. Placing a hand gently under his fragile head, I place him inside the scarf.

Once I know he's secure and safe wrapped in my scarf, I get my duffel bag and run down the staircase. I jog past rooms that I'll never see again, when something stops me dead in my tracks. Valentine. He's here, looking at me, he still wears his black shadowhunter gear covered with innocent people's blood. His white hair has streaks of red, and he stood silently still, not moving a muscle.

"Valentine" I say, surprised that my voice is not shaking, but steady.

"Jocelyn, where on earth do you think you're going?" His voice as usual, is persuasive and cold.

"Away from you" I grit my teeth and stare right into his eyes.

"Do you really think you can go anywhere I won't be able to find you?" he takes two steps closer to me, and I step back, afraid of him coming anywhere near me.

"Get away from me Valentine. I won't let you ruin mine or Jonathan's life anymore" I try to grab the vase on the table near me so i can have some sort of weapon against Valentine.

He just stares at me, like i'm some sort of little lamb trying to fight an elephant. "Jocey, be reasonable with me, please"

I see a flash of shadows behind Valentine and I soon realise who's here. Valentine follows my gaze, his black eyes land on Luke; who's clothes are torn up and bloody from the events that occurred in the Accords Hall.

"Valentine, step away from Jocelyn right now or I'll send my wolves on you" Luke threatens, but Valentine merely laughs like he has just been told a joke.

"Cute Lucian. Sending your puppies on me. I suggest you stay away or it will end terribly for you" Valentine shoots back staring at Luke's blue eyes.

Luke smiles, and then says: "Have it your way" in a flash of a second, the windows and doors of the manor being broken and shattered by the Werewolves coming through and making their way to Valentine.

I stare in shock, Valentine swiftly fights off the first four, but when more come I see he's struggling. My legs feel like they're glued to the floor and are unable to move from their spot, so all I do is stare in absolute shock as I watch a pack of werewolves get the better of Valentine Morgenstern.

I feel a pull on my shoulder and look away from the scene before me. It's Luke, his face full of worry, rage and kindness. never the less, it calms me to see him. "Jocelyn, we must leave _now_" I obey, and we make our way out of the manor and to the stables.

"Luke, Luke! Wait!" I tell him to stop, "Where are my parents?" I ask him, not able to see either one of them anywhere.

Luke's face falls from a frazzled expression, to a sympathetic one, and i know immediately what has happened. "NO!" I scream, Valentine has murdered my parents. My _parents_, the people who have brought me up and have always cared for me are _dead_.

A sudden rage fills me and i scream out again. Luke holds me tight and whispers in my ear that everything will be alright, but will it? My husband is a psychopathic zealot who is obsessed with his idea of a perfect 'pure' world, my son is filled with Lilith's blood, my parents are dead, the clave's falling apart and Shadowhunters and downworlders are fighting against each other, how will it ever be alright?

Luke's whispers are drowned out from the many voices coming towards us, I look up and see many members of the clave; who are thankfully, not Valentine's followers. I spot Madeline Bellefluer and she comes rushing towards me.

"Jocelyn, Luke. Where is Valentine?" She asks, with the hint of a french accent. I could barely hear her over everyone else's questions that they decided to throw at us.

"He's inside, my pack is-" Luke is cut off.

"HE'S GONE! VALENTINE HAS DISAPPEARED!" I whip my head around to stare, mouth wide open, at a werewolf who looks like they're going to be sick.

After the werewolf had spoken, everyone had gone silent, all shocked. No one saying anything, until: "What?" I ask, deadly quiet, staring the werewolf down.

The werewolf backs away from my gaze and turns to look to his Alpha- Luke. "He just disappeared, out of nowhere. We were all doing our best to fight him off, but he just vanished out of thin air" The werewolf looks like he'd just been traumatised. It's only now that I realise how young he might be. Possibly 16 or 15, he has a youthful face, and looks quite boyish. I immediately feel bad for glaring at the innocent boy.

"That is not possible!" Someone declares, I turn to find the source of the voice and see Imogen Herondale.

"It happened!" Soon, everyone is in a fight at what happened. Theories being spread around the front of the Fairchild Manor.

But I don't pay attention, I just focus on my baby boy wrapped safely in my blue scarf around my neck. He's looking right up at me, and i feel slightly terrified. I stare right into his black holes looking for any emotion. But find none. A mother can only dream...

"Jocelyn" I snap my head up to meet the blue eyes of my best friend.

"Luke" I say, my voice is croaky from the tears I had shed when finding out my parents death.

"Jocelyn, we have been told we are allowed to leave. They will question us tomorrow, but for now, let's get you rested." His voice is soothing and soft, I feel relaxed when he wraps and arm around my waist to guide me to a carriage waiting for me.

_**END**_

**Sooooo, please be kind to me. It's my first fan fic and i'm just hoping i'll get a few good reviews**

**The next chapter is basically going to be a part 2 to the prologue, then the actual story will begin:)**

**Please review:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for not updating yesterday, soccer training took longer then I expected…

Thanks for the reviews

This is basically part 2 of the prologue, so the proper story is coming very soon, like next chapter soon;)

Jocelyn's POV

I awoke from the sound of birds chirping and the smell of coffee filling up the guest room I was staying at in Amatis's house. It had been 2 weeks since the events of the Uprising and Valentine's disappearance. And during those 2 weeks I had been questioned by the inquisitor multiple times, been cornered and gotten into fights with Valentine's old followers who were all apart of the circle, mourning for my parents's death, and has received nasty looks from nearly every shadowhunter in Idris for being Valentine's wife.

But none of that mattered, because they were trying to take my son away from me. Whilst under the mortal sword, I told the clave that Jonathan held demon blood inside him- greater demon blood- the shadowhunters weren't to happy when they heard.

The whole of the clave were discussing and bickering of what to do with Jonathan. Some had said to throw him out of Idris and to send him to a mundane orphanage, others said that he should be thrown into the silent city, and some said they should kill him. Because to them, Jonathan is just a demon, and we are shadowhunters. It is our mandate to kill them.

All of these scenarios made me sick, thinking of my son being sent to prison because of his father, or being taken away from me, or dying. I couldn't handle it, and with being pregnant with another child, it was all getting too much. And the worse part is, is the fact that I can't do anything about it. I'm nothing compared to the clave. The past two weeks have been hell, trying my best to claim my innocence and retrieving my son from the hands of the inquisitor.

**Knock on the door**

"Jocey, it's me. Can I come in?" Luke.

"Yes" I reply quickly, knowing that the sight of him will ease my nerves.

Luke opens the door with one hand whilst balancing a steaming mug I'm hoping is filled with coffee. He walks over to me and hands the mug over to me and sits on the edge of the bed, giving me a worried smile.

"I have news" He says, after a couple of silent seconds.

I look up, this can't be good…"What news?" my voice shakes slightly from fear of what the clave will do to me and Jonathan.

"Well, the clave have come to their senses and realized you are completely innocent and were trying to do the right thing the whole time; Unlike some others who will be punished. But, Jocey, the good thing is, is that they've decided that Jonathan will be taken to the Silent City-"

"WHAT?" I cut off Luke and stare widely at him, "How on earth is that good news? They're taking my son to prison!"

"Jocelyn, they're taking him there to be examined and to see if the silent brothers can do anything about the demon blood in him. They say they'll try and see if there is anything they can do to make him less of a demon. They've also contacted warlocks like Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Magnus Bane to see if they can be of any assistance. Jocelyn, this is a good thing."

I shake my head, "And what if they kill him there to make things easier for themselves whilst just saying that during some sort of a procedure he died? What if they're just doing this to cover up his death" I deadpan, looking straight into his blue eyes.

Luke just smiles and says, "I thought of that to Jocelyn, and they assured me you'll be with them every step of the way, and will always be with Jonathan."

I sigh in relief, and thank Luke for everything his done for me these past two weeks and get out of bed to head for the Silent city.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry! I didn't think it would take me this long to update. I've had a lot on my plate with a huge maths test, English assignment, a lot of science homework and me spraining my ankle at soccer training. Anyways, please enjoy….**

My name is Clarissa Adele Fairchild. I am a shadow hunter. My birth parents are Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern. I have a loving big brother, Jonathan. I have a best friend/parabatai who is awesome, Isabelle, and a caring and compassionate stepfather, Luke.

I don't live my life exactly the same as other shadowhunters do. First off, my biological father is psychotic zealot who started a war in the great hall of Accords and him disappearing into thin air. Also, my step-fathers a downworlder- a werewolf to be exact-, my brother has demon blood within him that makes him faster and stronger then other shadowhunters and I am capable of creating new runes, due to me having extra angel blood then your usual shadowhunter.

So, my life isn't exactly normal, but I'm super fine with that. I live in New York, at the Institute with my parents and Jonathan, along with the Lightwood family and Hodge Starkweather. My parent's are loving to both Jonathan, and me, Izzy- who is my best friend and parabatai- is the one person (beside my brother) who I can always count on; plus, she has awesome taste in clothes. Alec, who is like another big brother to me, always takes care of me and is protective. Max, the youngest Lightwood, is awesome. We read Manga comics all the time and everyone in the Institute tells me that he has a crush on me, which is extremely adorable.

Anyway, so I'm Clary Fairchild. I'm an artist like my mother; I love manga and enjoy fighting demons with my parabatai.

* * *

Church was resting on my stomach as I lay on my bed reading the newest edition to Angel Sanctuary that earlier in the day Max and I bought from Forbidden Planet. I was in the middle of a sentence when the door slammed open. I knew it was Izzy from the vanilla perfume and loud heels that were making their way towards me so I didn't bother looking up from my comic.

"Hey! Let's go shopping. I heard Victoria's Secret is having a sale and I need to be there," Izzy announced, plopping down on my bed. I now look up and see Izzy's dark eyes watching me, waiting for me. She knows I don't like shopping for clothes all that much, so its usually a challenge for her to get me out of the institute to go on a shopping spree; but Izzy never gives up.

"And don't you dare tell me you can't make it because your reading your comic" she says and rips the comic out of my hands and I pout, "your coming with me" she grabs my hands tries to pull off the bed, but I'm staying in _my_ angel sanctuary.

"Do I have to go?" I whine like a little kid, Iz just glares at me.

"Yes you do! When we made an oath to be each others parabatai, it meant that we have to kill demons and shop together" she says, "now stop whining like Max when he doesn't want to get a haircut and come shop with me" she's stopped trying to pull my hands knowing its useless, and goes for my legs, my weakness.

"Firstly, I'm gonna tell Max you said that. And secondly, I'm pretty sure Raziel didn't make the rune of parabatai so two shadowhunters can go shopping together to the Victoria's Secret sale" I say, feeling like I've accomplished something that won't help me stay here. Izzy won't stand for that.

"You don't know that!" she screeches, "Raziel wanted parabatai's to bond and that crap. JUST COME!"

"FINE" I shout, there's no way I can say no to Izzy, "but you owe me art books and manga" I finalize.

"YAY" she celebrates and takes my hand and waltzes me out of my bedroom.

"We are gonna get you some seriously sexy lingerie Clar-" we stop at a halt and Iz stops talking when we see Alec and Jonathan eyeing us.

"And why would Clary need 'seriously sexy lingerie'?" Jonathan asks, this isn't going to end well….

"To support her breasts!" Izzy lies, and enjoys the faces from our brothers when they hear what she has said. They both make a face that says 'WAY TO MUCH INFORMATION' and I giggle along with blushing.

"We really didn't need to know that" Alec says.

"Well you asked" Izzy snaps, then takes my hand as we continue walking through the halls of the institute and make our way out of our beloved home and into the streets of New York City.

We catch a cab to Broadway to arrive at Victoria's Secret, there's a huge line and that's how I now they're having a sale.

"Ughh!" Izzy lets out an exasperated sigh, "damn lines, we need glamour's" she says and I get to work on it.

Soon enough, we are glamoured and ready to shop. We enter Victoria's Secret, swiftly passing the line and enjoying the fact that no one can see us. Once we're in we got behind a clothing rack where no one could see us and un-glamoured ourselves. Because it would be kind of weird if a redhead and brunette just appeared out of nowhere.

Izzy is pulling me towards different racks, trying to persuade me to try things on. I try to say no, but she's super persistent and is practically shoving me into dressing stalls. I've tried on a couple of things and so has Izzy, she's forced me into a couple of bright colored bras and underwear, insisted I should get lingerie dresses for 'special occasions' which freaked me out, cuz, er, well I'm kind of a virgin, but that's irrelevant.

Anyway, she's bought a couple of things like bra sets, perfume, and may I say so myself, a very hot bikini set. All I wanted was a cute white sweater to wear when winter comes in a couple of months, but for Izzy that wasn't enough so I got a dark blue lacy bra set which is actually quite pretty and I'm glad I bought it. But I am not telling my mum about this, she'll surely freak out if she knew I was wearing lingerie.

"So, you've got everything?" Izzy asks.

"Yep" I reply, Izzy starts making her way to the front of the store but I stop her, "and thank you Iz, I may hate shopping but you always make it worth the while"

Izzy's lips break into a heartfelt grin, but she composes herself quickly and says, "Thanks Clare-bear but don't get a soft and mushy on me" I laugh and we head to the front of the store. We stop at a halt and stare at a massive line to get _out_ of the shop.

"Are you freaking kidding me? We need to get into a line to get _out_ of the damn shop?" Izzy says loudly, causing heads to turn.

"Let's use a glamour then and slip out unnoticed" I whisper to her. She nods and we go behind a clothes rack where no one can see us and apply glamour so we are invisible to the mundane sight.

"Alright let's leave" Iz and I head out of the shop and are now walking the streets of New York City, until someone bumps into Izzy and all her shopping bags are on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" the boy who bumped into Izzy apologized continuously. I was scared for the boy; he seemed really sweet and dorky with his lanky built body, huge glasses that reminded me of Max and his curly brown hair.

"I didn't mean to- its just- I didn't" He seems lost for words, staring at Izzy who is drop dead gorgeous with her dark hair and eyes and tall, curvy body. Especially with her short red skirt and slightly revealing top. He was gawking at her, and I couldn't help but find it a little adorable.

"It's ok" Izzy begins blushing and I'm shocked, I've never seen Izzy blush over a boy before.

It hits me then that Izzy and I have glamour's on and mundane's shouldn't be able to see us, unless you have the sight. I know he isn't a downworlder, because I would be able to sense it if so.

"You can see us?" I ask, probably sounding really stupid to the mundane boy who possibly has the sight.

The boy looks at me like I'm dumb, but answers the question politely never the less, "Yes, of course I can see. I bumped into you guys", he says, looking confused.

I meet Izzy's eyes and she knows what I'm thinking, "What's your name?" she asks, he seems happy that she did so.

"Simon Lewis" he says.

"Do you believe in werewolves and vampires?" Izzy asks, why that question?

Simon looks confused, then says: "umm, no sorry. I have to go. Sorry again for bumping into you" he says and smiles at us then walks away. He probably thinks we're crazy.

"He was cute" Izzy announces and checks him out from afar. I just roll my eyes.

"He could see us! And why did you ask if he believed in werewolves and vampires? What kind of question is that?" I ask my parabatai.

Izzy just stares at me, "well you weren't saying anything, and what was I suppose to ask, 'did you know that me and my friend here are angel warriors who are here to fight and kill demons to rid them of the world and we were wondering if you had anything to do with that'?" she says, "is that subtle enough?"

"Forget it. He probably thinks we're crazy" we start walking and are on look out for somewhere to take the glamour off.

"No, he thinks you're crazy. He thinks I'm hot"

"You were the one who asked the damn stupid question!"

"You're just jealous that he chose to bump into me instead of you"

"_Chose_?"

"Obviously, do you really think he just happened bump into mwah" she points to herself.

I sigh; "yes Izzy, he _chose_ to bump into you. But seriously, that kid had the sight, I think we should keep track on him"

"Yeah, that means I can see him again" Izzy smiles.

"I can't believe you have a crush on him! He is so not your type!"

"Okaaaay, I do not have a crush on him. And what is my type?"

"Criminals, downworlders, dangerous dudes" I sum up.

"Well, he was cute- Simon I mean"

"You so have a crush on him"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

This goes on for quite a while…..

* * *

"Please don't tell me you got sexy lingerie" Jonathan asks, we're in my bedroom right now and I'm taking all the things I bought from Victoria's secret out.

"Umm, no?" I may not be the best liar.

"Oh god! I'm gonna kill Iz!" he says jumping over to my bed and resting there.

I laugh, "You're being over dramatic. It's just a bra and underwear"

"Too much information!" he yells and I laugh once again.

**KNOCK ON THE DOOR**

"Come in" my brother and I yell synchronized.

My mother comes in and I quickly stand in front of the Victoria's Secret bag, afraid he might flip. She doesn't seem to notice, so I think I'm safe. "That was adorable", she says, referring to our synchronized 'come in!'

"Why thank you, we've been practicing it all day just for you" Jonathan says, stupid sweet-talker.

My mother smiles, "I'm honored. Anyway, I came here to tell you that there is a boy coming to stay with us from the Idris"

"Why?" I ask

"Because he's from Idris, and lived there his whole life and wants to travel and he liked the idea of New York. He'll be staying with us two weeks tops"

"Cool" my brother says, "so what's his name?"

"Jace Wayland"

**And there you have it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Obviously Jace is coming in next chapter so be excited **


End file.
